Merry Christmas To You Alucard!
by Angie4
Summary: Crappy title, yeah I know, but it's a silly little piece inspired by a series of fanarts (link inside). For the spirit of the season and for that person who requested it! Enjoy and review please!


**Disclaimer: YES I ****OWN HELLSING!! PAY HOMAGE TO ME!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!  Fine Print: I don't really…FOOLED YOU!!! ^-^**

**Merry Christmas To You Alucard!!**

A cough was heard behind me, as well a _swish _of a skirt. Turning around from the fireplace, _she_ was standing just before me; _she_ appeared to want to address me. I said nothing but merely gave her an aloof once over.

The _girl_ looked up at me with those striking blue eyes, her face a mixture of wonder, awe and a certain tentative air of authority. My Unnatural senses informed me _she_ was not alone; Walter was with her (as per expected). Wherever _she_ went, the former 'God of Death' and now family butler/guardian was always within a 5-meter radius of her like a pompous guard dog. He stood just outside the room, away from sight, yet within earshot of our conversation, ready to come barging in to protect her if I become too unruly.

The _girl_ kept a steady gaze at me. 

"A-ah," _she_ stammered, "ah, _M-merry Christmas _Alucard."

I again said nothing in reply, nor did I do anything, gazing at her impassively in silence. 

Staring at a vampyre or holding a staring competition with one is a futile endeavour; we are like cats, we can go for very long periods with out blinking. Come to think of it, we don't even have to blink at _all_. The _girl_ however met my gaze unflinchingly; in her wide blue eyes I saw the reflection of my feral crimson eyes.

We maintained this eye contact for some time, but I suppose the silence, the lack of response from my part and the natural daunting aura that vampyres radiate was oppressive to the _girl_ and was unnerving her. Heh heh heh, you can imagine those 'sweat drops' around her head seen in those silly Japanese cartoons, while I caught the tangy scent of it in the air.

I inwardly smirked at seeing her uncertain; her hands, which were in front of her dress, were unconsciously twisting and twitching. I almost chuckled when I read her thoughts, _'…okay, he didn't say 'Merry Christmas', that's alright, at least he didn't blow my head off, just back just back away carefully now, slowly, no sudden movements…'_

Lowering my head so I could get a good view of her over the rim of my glasses, one gloved hand reaching deep into my coat…while Walter moved into the room; from the corner of my line of sight I also saw him reach for his garrottes…_she_ still held my gaze, impossible blue eyes widening even more as _she_ noted my had disappearing into my coat…

Pulling my hand out of my coat, I retrieved (of all things!!) a teddy bear. I held it before her. Walter, I noted with amusement and a sense of gloat, dropped his jaw in disbelief and arched an eyebrow. _She_ took the stuffed toy; her hands, I observed, were not trembling; when our fingers touched briefly, I felt the sizzle of power coursing from her into me.

Hellsing blood. 

Powerful stuff, strictly coming from a vampyre's opinion. I almost shuddered as the memory of when I first tasted her fresh, sweet blood in my chambers, the event occurring a few months back. Such an exquisite flavour! Forever branded into my being, that taste will be.

"Ah, uhm, thank you A-Alucard." _She_ stammered again. How cute! _She_ even did a little curtsy for me. "But, but the thing is I haven't anything for you." The _girl_ looked contrite. Heh, what a delightful blush _she_ has when _she_'s flustered. "Except…" _She_ beckoned me to lower my head down to her height. I acquiesced. 

And a pert peck was placed on my left cheek. 

Despite my earlier refusal to blink, I did this time, out of sheer surprise. I quickly snapped my eyes down and at the anxious and incredibly blushing _girl_, but _she_ refused to stare back at me this time. I almost smiled at her fair exchange of gifts, but I caught myself in time: I smirked instead. I then uttered my first words to her ever since _she_ approached me.

"My thanks Master." And I did a gentleman's bow to complement her earlier courteousness. _She_ flushed even darker and gave me a smile.

She promises surpassing beauty this one. Beauty and power, an intense combination, which are, heh, _integral_ qualities found in a true No Life King.

Hmmn…

_She_ turned away from me, though still keeping my gaze. When _she_ noticed Walter, _she_ blushed even darker (_'Did he just see me kiss Alucard?!'_) then grinned to the old man. Walking towards him to show off her 'present', _she_ informed him excitedly about her new benefactor. Walter smiled at her, an indulging one, while giving her a paternal pat on the head.

And _she_ exited, after one more glance in my direction, leaving the old man and myself.

"Heh, interesting individual, my new master." I addressed the butler without facing him. "A remarkable _girl_."

"Her name is Integra." Walter responded heatedly, the pampering manner he displayed to her disappearing; it was quite obvious that he disliked what he thought was my lack of respect for the _girl_. Heh heh heh, the look of vehemence on the old man's face was superb when I once let the word _brat_ slip past my fanged maw. I met his glare, which, like her, he also withstood. Then, with a dash of pride he said, "Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing."

I snorted derisively at him, as if to say, "And what does that mean to me?". He "Hmph!" back and turned his heels and began trailing after her.

Well, well, well. A female Hellsing. Should be an interesting reign.

**OMAKE:**

**Merry Christmas To You Integra**

Integra is giving a speech to the HELLSING personnel at the insistence of Walter ("Don't argue back Integra, your father did this and so must you!!). So now she was to be found standing on a podium in the Main Hall, surrounded by a sea of faces celebrating military men, snazzy decorations (courtesy of Celes and Walter), and delicious food. There was also some mistletoe, but Integra was careful to avoid it: she's already had her fair share of mistletoe and the silly custom that goes with the damned plant.

"Ahem, good eve to you all! Before I start my speech, please allow me to first off all commend you for serving Queen and country so admirably and honourably…"

As Integra began her speech, a new comer came to the party. Alucard poked his head from the ceiling, just above the personnel, so that only Integra could see him. Which she could, but the Lady of the House just ignored him.

"…this celebration is the HELLSING Institute way of saying it's 'Thanks' for your contribution in my family's cause…"

By now Integra could no longer snub the annoying upside down vampyre, who was distracting her by doing silly things on the ceiling. Firstly he waved to Integra, and then he began to blow imaginary kisses, doing cartwheels, running around in circles, basically acting like a hyperactive, attention-seeking kid. All the while laughing quietly to himself at her expression.

He then did the 'climbing up and down the stairs thing': his body gradually disappearing into the ceiling as he pretends to climb an imaginary set of stairs.

"…er, her Royal Highness, the Queen herself, sends her warmest regards, ah, from the Royal House of Windsor, erm…" 

The vampyre was now doing the 'lift' thing. Integra meanwhile is seething with fury; The HELLSING personnel, Walter included, have no idea why she's angry. But the vampyre left after a while, maybe he didn't want to push Integra too far or he grew bored of the game. 

Wrong! 

Alucard left the best for last: a 'Full Monty' show on the ceiling. He returned, sans red coat and inner black jacket and proceeded to undo his tie in a slow and raunchy manner, unbuttoning his shirt, gyrating his hips sexily…

There was uproar in the Hall, one moment the Lady of the House was standing and giving her speech, the next it appeared that she vanished from view.

Apparently Integra fainted.

**Author's Drivel:**

This little piece was inspired by a series of fanarts of chibi-Integra and Alucard. It's found on the Japanese site '**SOLID & ETC'**: IF YOU HAVE NOT VISITED IT, I ORDER YOU TOO!! THE FANARTS ARE INCREDIBLE!! ESPECIALLY THE ONES OF YOUNG WALTER!!

 Ahem, well here's the link to the pics that I based this fic on:

http://www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~solid/e/xmas.html

Hopefully you'll find it as endearing as I did!! This fic is dedicated firstly to my writing mascot and pet turtle _Fonzie_, whom I recently released back into the wild (GO FONZIE!!), to those whom I always dedicate it to, and for **Damned Caeli **who asked for this a long time ago!

A Merry Christmas to you!!

Angie

6/12/02


End file.
